Episode:Nooner or Later
|image = |caption = Al refuses to singing into the phone for an amorous Peg in the episode "Nooner or Later" in Season 8 of MWC.. |series = Married... with Children |season = 8 |episode = 21 |overall = 178 |network = FOX |production = 8.21 |imdb = tt0642338/ |guests = Rick Dees Chi McBride Christopher Douglas Fergie Peter Steinfeld Helen Siff Helen Faraday Kelly L. Goodman Steve Graham Nicole Nagorsky |airdate = April 10, 1994 |writers = Neufeld Callaway |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "The D'Arcy Files" |next = "Ride Scare" }}Nooner or Later was the 21st episode of Season 8 of Married... with Children, also the 178th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Nancy Neufeld Callaway, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on April 10, 1994. Synopsis As a part of a radio contest, women are asked to make their husband do embarrassing things. Peg tries to make Al sing "Wind Beneath My Wings", name her breasts and then come home so they can have a "nooner". She fails in everything. Meanwhile, Bud and Kelly wait in a long line for concert tickets and keep moving back as people exploit their weaknesses. Episode summary The twenty-first episode of the eighth season has the sex-depraved, romance starved Peg trying to get Al to sing to her over the phone, without explaining why, and a new 44-inch chest D-cup, but a 36-inch waisted, big tall black assistant in the shoe store - a new temp guy named Dexter, who stands about 6'5", and manages to pass out after one of the many portly customers manages to fall on him; the paramedics are summoned to try to revive him as he becomes unconscious as Peg tries to get Al to remember the "cute little names" that he calls her breasts when they make love!, as Peg is trying to coerce Al into an a response over the phone in order to win a prize on a radio call-in show hosted by Rick Dees. One act for Al is to come home to have a nooner with Peggy. Al agrees, believing that a "nooner" is another word for lunch. Meanwhile, Kelly and Bud wait in line in the mall outside the shoe store for rock concert tickets. When Dexter comes to, he informs Al, who was asked by Peg, who on a suggestion from Rick Dees, in order to win the prize from the radio contest, to come home for a "nooner", that he agreed to come home to make love to her, much to his disdainful chagrin! Recurring Cast/Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Rick Dees as Himself (voice only) *Chi McBride as Dexter *Christopher Douglas as Kevin (as Douglas Chrisopher) *Fergie as Ann (as Stacy Ferguson) *Peter Steinfeld as Pete (as Pete Steinfeld) *Helen Siff as Leona *Helen Faraday as Frieda *Kelly L. Goodman as Barbara (as Kelly Goodman) *Steve Graham as BBR Fan *Nicole Nagorsky as Penelope Quotes *'Bud:' You can't be this dumb. *'Kelly:' I can be anything I wanna be. It's the 90s. Notes Trivia *The title is a play on the 'sooner or later' concept. *This is the first episode in which they deliberately tried to hide Katey Sagal's baby bump behind objects such as a bag of chips, a box of cereal, and a telephone. Category:Season 8 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes